1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to wireless communication and in particular to improving throughput and stability of high-speed uplink packet access in femtocell base stations.
2. Related Art
One of the challenges of an uplink channel in a code division multiple access (CDMA) cellular communication system is to maximize the throughput under maximal input level. The input level of the cellular base stations (aka cells) is an important parameter in cellular communication systems as it affects the overall interference originated from the cellular communication devices (aka user equipment, or UE) served by a specified cell, or by one of the neighbouring cells. Additionally, the input level at the cell receiver further affects the cell uplink range, in combination with maximal allowed power level of the transmitters of the UEs.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.